Two Lives Into One
by McDeanWilSon
Summary: Will and his girlfriend Gabi are having problems, but when he meets Sonny on a weekend away it changes everything and forces him to do something he's wanted to do for a long time... Will opens up about his past, so he can be with his love, but will Will and Sonny ever find there way to each other again?...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Will stood in his bedroom as he packed his suitcase for his trip away. He needed it with the stress he had right now. He and his girlfriend Gabi were having a lot of problems. He hadn't felt the same way about her in a while, he wasn't in love with her anymore… But Will stayed with her for his daughter's sake. He didn't want Arianna-grace to have the torn upbringing that he had with his mom and dad, so he thought it would be best to stay with Gabi, no matter what…

Will walked downstairs with his case and stopped at the door to be greeted by Gabi and his daughter Arianna,

''_Hey! So I'll see you guys next week?'' _Will said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

''_Yes of course, have a good time ok Will?'' _Gabi said as she rubbed her boyfriend's arm.

Will wanted to push her away, but he knew that he couldn't….

He gave one more kiss to his daughter, before heading out of the door… and not looking back…

Will took a breath as he stepped into CG to see Chad before he left, he was finally free. Even if it was only for a week…

''_Hey buddy!'' _Chad said as he patted Will on the back.

''_Hey! Could you do me a big favour?'' _Will asked as he and Chad walked over to the corner of the room to talk.

''_Sure, of course what's up?''_

''_Well I'm going a way for a week, and I kinda told Gabi that you we're coming with me, you know, like a friends weekend away you know, so if you could avoid her for the time that would be great.''_

C_had looked at Will confusingly… but then he realised…_

''_Will.. you still haven't told her have you?'' _ Chad said crossly.

Will then frowned at his best friend, because he knew what he was going to say… _''Well Chad what do you want me to tell her? That I don't have feelings for her? That I don't love her anymore? That I've never loved her? That I've never loved women?''_

''_Will… you need to tell her that you're gay…'' _He said as he got back to work.

Will leant on the counter and put his head in his hands..

''_Chad… I wish it was that easy… if I would have told her when I first realised it would be easier.. I can't I just can't…what about Ari?''_

''_Will, Arianna-grace will never have the upbringing that you had… do you really think that your sexuality will affect the relationship with your daughter? No it won't. Please Will….'' _

Will broke down… the pressure of life had gotten too him… he needed to get away.. fast..

''_I know I'm being selfish, but Chad if you we're in my shoes you would understand…. Please Chad…'' _

Chad sighed…_''Ok fine.. I'll avoid Gabi.. I'll tell one of the interns to cover my shift.''_

Will took a sigh of relief…

''_Chad, you don't know how thankful I am… you're a life saver, thank you..'' _Will said before picking up his suitcase and walking towards the door…

''_Hey, Will?'' _Chad shouted..

''_Yeah?''_

''_I'll always be your friend, no matter what? Ok?'' _Chad said with a smile.

Will smiled back _''Thanks Chad.. it means a lot.. I'll see you next week..''_

After a long car journey, Will finally reached his hotel. He checked in and went straight to his room. He then unpacked and took a nap. While he was napping, He began to cry softly… he thought about Arianna… How she would be 1 soon… he thought about Chad, and how good of a friend he was, And, he thought about Gabi, His girlfriend. He didn't love her.. he never had… and he never would… He needed a miracle to make his life better now… but what?

Just as he was about to fall back to sleep, there was a knock at the door. He wiped his eyes and yawned, before crawling off the bed to open the door..

There stood a tall, handsome man, with gorgeous brown eyes, and a smile to die for.. Will tried to speak, but he couldn't get anything out, this man was just so beautiful… he'd never seen someone so amazing…

''_H-hi'' _Will stuttered shyly before coming to his senses… _''Sorry.. Hi can I help you?'' _

Will then wiped his red eyes before the man replied _''Sorry if I disturbed you… I'm in the room next door… I heard crying, uhm, Are you ok?…'' _The man said kindly.

'' _Sorry, I didn't realise I was that loud'' _Will replied. '' But _it's sweet of you to come and check on me… thanks man.. but I'm fine, honestly, just a little stressed out…'' _Will answered.

The stranger then smiled and replied.. _''Don't worry about it… and you are?'' _

'' _Sorry, how rude of me…I'm Will…'' _He smiled

''_Don't be sorry...So will I see you around Will?.._''

''_Yeah… I'm here for a few days now… thanks for checking up on me…''_

''_Your welcome Will…'' _He said as he walked slowly back to his room..

Will stood lost in thought at the door… this man was just mesmerising… he'd never felt that way before… when he looked into his eyes… it was as if he had knew him forever… it was as if he was meant to be in this room next door just to meet him.. and he didn't even know his name…

''_Wait!'' _Will shouted as the man turned around. _''Sorry, I forgot to ask you your name…''_

''_Sonny…. My name is Sonny…''_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Will lay in his bed wide awake. He couldn't sleep…. He was thinking about Sonny…. How could this man just knock on his door and make him feel this way... It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time… Could he maybe be falling for this guy?...

A few hours later, Will finally fell asleep, but all he dreamed about was Sonny… He dreamt about kissing him… about touching him… about going home and spending his lifetime with him and being with him forever, it was really ironic to think they'd only met once… but it was as if it was meant to be… That morning, Will woke up and realised that he had to go back to Gabi next week... back to living a lie every day of his life… That day, Will sat in his room… he didn't even go out. He just thought and thought…. Could he have the guts to leave Gabi?...Just as he started to get stressed again there was a knock at the door…

''_Please let it be him…. Please let it be him….'' _He said quietly before opening to door. His wish had come true… it was Sonny..

''_Hey Will! Sorry if you think I'm being a pain, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink…. There's a bar downstairs..''_

Will gave a smile as he looked into Sonny's eyes… _''God you're so beautiful..'' _Will said under his breath without realising..

''_Wh- what?'' _Sonny stuttered..

''_Oh god.. sorry I mean.. yes, I'd love to go, I'll get my coat'' _

Will walked in and took his coat from the chair before heading out… and not thinking about next week… he was thinking about now….

Sonny and Will sat down at the bar, both very nervous, but neither of them knew why.. _''So what do you want to drink?'' _Sonny asked kindly.

Will sat shocked; he didn't really know what to say… _''Uhm.. You wanna buy me a drink?''_

''_Well if that's ok with you..'' _Sonny replied giving a smile

Will smiled back and nodded, Sonny was amazing…

After they got there drinks they sat watching football on the bar tv, but Will was the first to strike up a conversation… _''I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when you wanted to but me a drink..'' _Will admitted shyly.

Sonny raised his eyebrow in confusion _''What? Why?''_

Will then laughed and took a breath before answering.._ ''Well.. no one has really offered to buy me a drink before'' _

Sonny's jaw then dropped _''You're kidding me right?'' _

''_No…. no I'm not..'' _Will said as he took another drink of his beer.

''_Well that is really shocking because you're really hot Will…'' _

Will blushed from Sonny's comment… then he realised… _What was he doing?... _He had a girlfriend… he didn't love her but he still had her… he had to stop this…

''_My girlfriend has never said that'' _Will slipped in hoping to get Sonny's attention.

''_Wait… girlfriend?..'' _Will then felt so guilty, he shouldn't of brought Gabi into it, he now thought that Will was straight, and that he had been leading him on..

''_I'm sorry… I should of told you…'' _Will admitted as he turned red and put his head in his hands…

''_No… don't be sorry… I should of knew you we're straight…'' _

Will then lifted his head up from the bar and turned to face Sonny… _''That's the thing…. I'm not….Sonny… I'm gay''_

''_Will…. Wait, I don't understand..'' _Sonny said as he scooted his chair closer to Will's.

''_I've knew for a while, I just didn't want my daughter to have a bad relationship with me because of it… and I know it might sound stupid, but I actually like hanging out with you… it's nice to have a friend who is gay too… and I also know that my life is a mess right now, I even have a kid… we just did it without thinking… you must think I'm stupid'' _

Sonny looked at Will kindly as he placed his hand over Will's. _''I think you're amazing..'' _He replied…

''_Wait…. What?'' _

''_You heard me… I think you're an amazing man Will… you're one of the bravest people I know, and you sound like an amazing father…'' _Sonny said as he squeezed Will's hand gently.

Will didn't know what to say… this man… he was just…. Well… words couldn't describe what he was… he was beyond perfect… _''Sonny… do you wanna go back to my room… I mean as friends…'' _Will asked as he bit his lip anxiously waiting for Sonny's response.

''_I'd love to…'' _Sonny smiled

After walking back from the bar, Sonny and Will both talked about their lives… but not much, as it didn't take long for them to be back in Will's hotel room.

Will then took two beers out of the fridge for him and Sonny…

''_So… tell me about your daughter'' _Sonny asked.

Will then got the picture he had of Arianna in his wallet and showed it to Sonny… _''Wow, she looks just like you… she has your eyes..'' _

Sonny then looked at the picture of Ari, and then looked into Will's blue eyes…

''_Wow…'' _Sonny whispered as he stared at Will… but it went unheard…

''_Hey, I go back home in a few days, so maybe we could stay in touch, I mean, I'd love to be friends with you…'' _Will said as he took a seat next to Sonny on the table in his room.

''_I'd love to be friends with you…'' _

A few hours later, both men had rushed through Will's pack of beer, both of them slightly tipsy…

''_So can I know more about you?'' _Will asked.

Sonny then smiled at Will's question…_''Well what do you want to know?'' _He said as he winked and took another drink…

Will then bit his lip… _''Is Sonny your real name?''_

''_Well my name is Jackson… but people call me Sonny…'' _He said as he took another sip of his beer…

Will then blushed at Sonny's answer… to him that name sounded perfect…

''_So… Jackson… do you have a boyfriend?'' _

Sonny then took a deep breath… _''I did a few years ago… but things didn't work out…''_

''_I'm sorry… but hey! At least you're not in a dead end relationship with a girl!'' _Will said as he finished his can…

''_Will.. You can't think like that… one day when you get out of this mess, you'll make someone very happy, any guy would be lucky to have you…'' _

Will blushed slightly… _''Oh shut up, who would want me… I'm all baggage…'' _

Sonny then moved his chair up to Will's, as he was getting drunker by the second, and his vision was blurring… _''Will… I have known you for two days, and I already know you're charming…. Caring… kind…. Beautiful… sexy….'' _

Will then turned bright red… he looked into Sonny's eyes…. Their lips both inches apart…

''_I think I'm falling for you…'' _Will whispered.

''_I've already fallen…'' _Sonny replied before passionately kissing Will…. Like nothing or no one else in the world mattered…

**TBC… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Will pulled back from the kiss aggressively… _''Whoa, what the hell?''_ He said drunkenly.

''_I- I'm sorry I thought you wanted too…'' _Sonny replied.

Will then stood up from his chair, still panting, and paced the room. His head was a mess right now…

He then walked back to Sonny and sat down… _''Don't you ever think I don't want you… because I do…'' _Will said as he placed his hands on Sonny's knees…

''_Then why'd you pull away?'' _

''_I'm a drunken mess right now… and I have Gabi… I need to sort out my problems before I commit to this, but I do want to commit to this… I want you Sonny…'' _

Sonny then took a sigh of relief… _''You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that you want me Will… and I want you too… but I agree that you have to sort your life out first…''_

Will then took his hands from Sonny's lap and latched them onto the back of his neck, playing with the bottom of his hair… _''God you're so understanding… and so amazing''_

''_Sonny… I-I…'' _

Will stumbled over his words… he wanted to tell Sonny that he loved him, but he'd only knew him for a few days, and he was scared Sonny wouldn't feel the same way…

''_I…. I need to rest…'' _Was all he could get out…

He then took his hands away from Sonny's neck and walked over to the door…

''_And I need to think….Alone…'' _ Will then opened the door. Sonny got the message, and got up…

''_Goodbye Will… I hope we can talk again soon…''_

That night, Will fell asleep, and he cried and cried until he had no tears left inside of him… he was hoping Sonny would hear him again, like he did when they met, but nothing…

As soon as Will woke up, he rushed to get changed and ran out of the door and next door to see Sonny, he knocked loudly… but there was no answer…

After a while, his knocks became bangs as there was still no reply…. _''Sonny…. Sonny please talk to me….'' _Will yelled… but still nothing…

While Will was trying to get Sonny to come out of his room, a male cleaner was passing… and he stopped to talk to Will…

''_Excuse me, are you Will?'' _The man asked.

Will then turned around confusingly and replied _''Yeah, I am… do I know you?'' _

''_Uhm no, but the gentleman from this room left an hour ago, but he told me to give you this'' _The man then handed over a note that read _**To Will**_…

''_Thank you…'' _Will said as he walked back to his room, heartbroken and lonely…

He slammed the door shut behind him and sat down to read the note… He opened it up roughly, as he was desperate to read it….

_**Dear Will,**_

_**I'm sorry things had to end like this, but I couldn't say this face to face.**_

_**Last night was one of the best nights of my life…**_

_**Kissing you was just amazing… and I'm sorry I couldn't have told you this to your face also… but I love you Will… and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you… **_

_**But I know that you have things you have to deal with right now… so if we're meant to be together… we'll meet again, right?**_

_**I love you, and I will never stop loving you… **_

_**I'm sorry….**_

_**Love from Sonny…**_

Will sat in tears…. His teardrops falling on the note that he had just read….

Without Sonny there was no point in being here, he needed to go home, find Gabi, and tell her everything… He walked over and started to pack his case…

He then picked up his car keys and ran out of the hotel block, and to his car…

That day in Salem, Chad was still taking time off so he didn't bump into Gabi, but he had a stock call in that he had to sign for at CG. So Chad rad through Horton Town Square with his hood up…

He looked in the window of the coffee house, and from what he could see, there was no sign of Gabi. Chad took a sigh of relief before walking in and over to the counter. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, as Gabi could walk in any minute. Chad then ducked under the counter and signed the papers before putting them on the desk and crawling back up, but he was greeted by a confused customer… Gabi…

''_Chad… what are you doing here, you're supposed to be away with Will?'' _

''_Uhm…'' _Chad stumbled; he couldn't think of an excuse that Gabi would buy…

Gabi then got cross because she knew something was wrong _''Chad do you want to tell me what the hell is going on? Where the hell is my boyfriend?'' _

''_Gabi, I'm sorry I can't tell you'' _Chad pleaded, hoping she would get off his case.

''_Is he there with another girl? Oh my god he's cheating on me. What's her name chad I'm gonna kick her ass''_

''_No Gabi he's not cheating on you I swear, I just can't tell you…'' _

Gabi then turned Arianna's pram around and spoke… _''Fine, but If there's something big you're not telling me about I will find out, and when I do, you're going to be sorry…''_

When Will had finally drove back into Salem, he headed for CG to see if there was any news from Chad, just as he parked, his phone rang…

''_**Hey Will, it's Chad are you still there?'' **_

''_**No actually I'm back in Salem, is something wrong?''**_

''_**Yeah actually, I was at CG signing some papers and Gabi came in… she knows something's the matter…'' **_

''_**Oh god I knew this would happen…'' **_

''_**I'm Sorry Will…''**_

''_**Don't worry Chad, it's not your fault… and besides, I'm gonna tell her everything…''**_

''_**Wait… you mean everything?'' **_

''_**Yes Chad…. I'll drive home…''**_

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note: Hey guys! thank you so much for reading my story! I'm so surprised of all the amazing feedback I've had from my readers, especially because I'm only 14. But thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest! Love ya! xox**

As Will drove home, he thought about what he would say to Gabi. How could he tell his girlfriend that he was gay… and that he was in love with another guy… and that he had cheated on her… He didn't have much time to think because before he knew it, he was home…

He took out his keys and opened the door nervously. So nervous, his whole body shook. He then threw his keys on the table before getting prepared for the most nerve wracking moment of his life…

''_Gabi…. Gabi I'm home… are you here?'' _

The house was empty… no Gabi… and no Arianna… Will was happy because this gave him more time to think… he sat down by the table and took out the note Sonny had left him… he read it over and over again, before thinking about what he was going to say…

After half an hour of waiting, Gabi still wasn't home. So Will decided to go and nap in his bedroom, forgetting about the note, and leaving it on the table….

After Gabi had cleared her head, she walked home with Arianna. She put the baby in her chair before heading into the living room…. The first thing she noticed was the folded piece of paper on the table that read **To Will…**

''_Huh? That's weird?'' _She said quietly as she looked around for Will… but there was no sign… she then opened it up to read…

_**Dear Will,**_

_**I'm sorry things had to end like this, but I couldn't say this face to face.**_

_**Last night was one of the best nights of my life…**_

''_Last night?... Oh my god he has cheated on me…'' _Gabi whined as she read…

_**Kissing you was just amazing… and I'm sorry I couldn't have told you this to your face also… but I love you Will… and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you… **_

'' _Kissing? Loving? Oh my god he loves this girl…''_

_**But I know that you have things you have to deal with right now… so if we're meant to be together… we'll meet again, right?**_

_**I love you, and I will never stop loving you… **_

_**I'm sorry….**_

_**Love from Sonny…**_

''_Sonny? Her name is Sonny…. Oh my god…'' _

Gabi then began to cry… she reached for her cell to call Will… She held the phone to her ear in tears, Arianna-grace watching her as she cried… she was even more shocked when she heard Will's cell phone ringing from his room…

''_Oh god he's home…'' _She wept…

She then swung the door open of Will's room, he was asleep, but he woke up startled by Gabi's tears…

''_Gabi… what's wrong?'' _Will said tiredly.

''_Who is she Will?...who's the slut you've been seeing while you were gone.. I know Will, I know that Chad was covering for you… and I saw your little note on the table that your precious Sonny left for you… Who is she Will? WHO'S SONNY?!''_ She screamed as she reached to hit Will in anger…

Will jumped off the bed and tried to calm her down by holding her arms to her side… _''Gabi… Gabi…please listen to me… Me and Sonny we just happened….'' _

''_Oh please Will… So you just want to go back to normal after this and play happy families? No Will'' _Gabi said as she pushed Will away…

Will knew that she wasn't getting it…_''Gabi that's not what I'm saying, i'm saying I love Sonny I'm in love with Sonny…'' _

Gabi was shocked by Will's words _''You?... love…'' _She chocked… Will stood with his head down, and Gabi knew he wasn't going to answer.. ''_You know what… fine… go and be with Sonny… but she'll never make you as happy as me and Arianna-grace can..'' _

Will hated that Gabi thought he was going to walk out on her and AG… but it didn't even occur to him that she was calling Sonny a girl… he wanted to tell her that he was a guy… but he didn't know how to get it out…

''_Gabi… please stop saying that…'' _Will chocked as he could feel himself starting to cry. He then wiped his tears away and swallowed hard…

''_Saying what Will? That this girl you met is probably a horrible, slutty whore who is going to ruin your life?''_

''_SONNY'S A GUY!'' _Will yelped as he put his head in his hands… he collapsed onto the bed and cried like he never had before…

Gabi then ran out of the bedroom and held on to the door frame…_''Oh my god…. I think I'm gonna be sick..''_

Will's first instinct was to follow her, so he did… _''Gabi I'm sorry…'' _

''_Will… you're.. you're….'' _Gabi couldn't bring herself to say it… _''But… you can't be… we've been intimate… I know we haven't been for a while but… we have right!… and you have Arianna…. You have a daughter… Will, are you sure you're not just confused I mean, I'd understand if you were you must be tired from the car journey…''_

Will then interrupted _''Gabi stop ok… I'm not confused… don't you think I wanted to tell you… I mean I've known for so long…'' _

''_Did you know when Ari was conceived?...'' _

''_Yeah… yeah I've knew for a long time…'' _

''_So does anybody else know?..'' _

''_Just Chad….'' _Will said truthfully before walking over to the living room to see his daughter…

''_Can I go in and see her for a second?'' _ Will asked.

''_Sure…'' _

Will then walked into the room and picked up his daughter from her high chair. Gabi watched from the door as Arianna smiled at Will, she then blew kisses as Will cuddled her… Gabi couldn't watch… she sat down in the table next door…. And looked over the note that Sonny had left… This guy had just turned her whole life upside down… and she wasn't going to let him get away with it…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Will had come out to Gabi, he stayed at Chad's for the night. They talked for hours and hours about how he would tell his family. His mom would be back from her honeymoon tomorrow, so he wanted to tell her then…

The next day, Will arranged to meet his mum at the coffee house, plus Chad would be there if he needed anything… He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror… _''You can do this… just tell her the truth..'' _He said quietly to himself before heading out of the door…

Will then walked to CG. He was running about 20 minutes late, so when he arrived his mom was already there

''_Hey mom!'' _Will said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

''_Hey sweetie! I missed you!'' _Sami said as she sat down with Will..

''_I missed you too! How was your honeymoon? Did you and EJ have a good time?''_

''_Yes we did! It was amazing! But I'm glad to be back!'' _She smiled.. _''So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, you said it was important on the phone.. is everything ok?'' _

Will took a deep breath and answered… _''Me and Gabi aren't together anymore… we broke up…''_

''_Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, I mean, I knew you guys we're having problems but… I'm sorry…'' _She said as she comforted Will with a hug

''_Don't worry about it, but… there was a reason we broke up…'' _

''_What's the reason?'' _

Will then felt a sudden fear come over him. It was different to what he had felt with Gabi… This was his mom… and he was about to tell her the biggest secret of his life.. ''_Mom… I'm gay…'' _

Will took a sigh of relief from holding that in for so long… He was then surprised by his mom's reaction.. _''Oh honey.. I know…'' _

''_Wait? You know?'' _Will asked confusingly..

'' _Sweetie I've always knew… I saw the way you looked at Gabi, you looked at her like a friend... and I remember the way you looked at guys... like that boy from when we went on vacation, you liked him I saw it in your eyes… and when I found out Gabi was pregnant with Ari, I knew something was wrong… but I had to be ok with it, I love that little girl...'' _

Will didn't even care if his mom already knew, he was just glad she was ok with it..

He then began to wipe the tears from his face before asking.._''Mom… do you still love me?'' _

''_Will are you being serious? Of course I love you stupid... come here'' _She then pulled Will in for another loving hug… _''I will always love you Will… no matter what ok?'' _

''_Thanks mom... it means the world to me that you care…'' _

''_I will always care…'' _She said as she stroked her son's head… _''So except Gabi… does anybody else know?'' _

''_Chad knows… he's known for a while… since last year to be exact…. It was the night Ari was conceived...''_

_**Flashback… 22**__**nd**__** August 2012…**_

**Will was celebrating his best friend's birthday in Horton Town Square. Him and Chad had invited a few friends, and after a while a few friends turned into hundreds of strangers they didn't know…**

''_**Will… I'm getting pretty tired I'm gonna go home and get some rest ok'' **_**Gabi said before heading off..**

**Chad then saw Gabi leave, and came over to talk to Will… **_**''Hey.. you look like you're having a rough time…''**_

''_**Yea kind of, my girlfriend just left, and I kinda wanted to break things off tonight..''**_

**Chad looked shocked **_**''God… I'm sorry man…''**_

''_**Yea... I didn't really wanna start dating in the first place, it just happened so fast and I don't feel that way…'' **_**Will then blushed and turned away…**

''_**Will what are you talking about? You don't feel that way about what?'' **_

''_**I-…. I'm sorry I can't talk about this now I need some time alone…'' **_

**Will then rushed off in a hurry, until he reached a place in town where there was no people… the party music and cheers of people were heard from only a short distance…. But it was good enough for Will right now….**

**Just then, a gloomy figure walked from the darkness… it was another guy… **

**Will was startled and he jumped, but the guy smiled and seemed friendly, he had a red plastic cup, the same ones from the party…**

''_**Hi… are you ok man?'' **_**The guy asked with a smile **

**Will smiled back… **_**''Yeah I'm fine… I just needed some air. It's pretty crowded up there… I'm Will by the way…''**_

''_**I'm Neil'' **_**The guy said as he shook Will's hand…**

**There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but Will thought he'd break it…**_**''Thanks for talking to me… I've been kind of lonely tonight…'' **_

''_**Don't worry about it man, I needed to get away from the crowd too, it gets too much for me sometimes… reminds me that I'm getting old'' **_**They both laughed…**

''_**Yeah...'' **_**Will replied as his heart began to beat faster…**

**This guy was really hot… But why was he feeling this way? **

**Will's heart then began beating so hard that it felt like it was going to fall out of his chest… he then began blushing like crazy as Neil leaned in closer… and to Will's surprise, he leaned in closer too… **

**Will mumbled before grabbing the man almost violently by his t-shirt and passionately kissing him… he let out all of his feelings in that one kiss before finally, a few minutes later pulling away… **

**His lips swollen so much that he could hardly speak…**_** ''I'm sorry… I have to go…'' **_**Will cried before darting around the corner, and running to Gabi's apartment…**

**He wiped his tears away before knocking on the door… Gabi then answered…**

''_**Hey Will what's wrong? You're back early..'' **_**Gabi just about finished her sentence before Will kissed her… Not like he did with Neil a few minutes ago, his and Gabi's kiss meant nothing… he didn't feel anything…. his heart didn't beat faster…**

**That night they slept together…. even though Will thought it was a mistake, it wasn't…. if it wasn't for that night, his baby girl wouldn't have been born…''**

Will then came back to his senses… his mom looked and smiled… _''Will… I'm glad you told me that…. So you've never felt that way since you kissed that guy?'' _Sami asked…

''_Actually, I went on a short trip last week and… I met a guy… he made me feel even better than I felt with Neil… I'd never felt that way before… he made me see stars mom… and I'll never get to see him again…''_

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Just when Sami was talking to her son, Adrienne gave a fake smile as she walked over to their table.. _''What does she want?'' _Sami mumbled under her breath before greeting her enemy with another fake smile.

''_Adrienne… your back!'' _Sami said smiling, sarcastically of course…

Adrienne wasn't backing down, as she played on with Sami's fake greeting _''I'm great Sami… and it's not just me who is back in town…''_

Sami was confused _''What do you mean?''_

''_Well let's just say it's kind of a Kiriakis reunion, me Justin and my son are back living in the mansion and I couldn't help but over hear your cute little conversation… Will I'm delighted that you've came out…'' _She smiled, but Sami wasn't falling for her kindness…

Sami was annoyed that she had brought her son into their feud…_''Not that it's any of my business, but shouldn't you be getting back to your happy family?'' _

Adrienne stepped back and took a breath. They both knew that their kindness to each other was over… _''You know what… you're right Sami, I better get going…'' _She then gave Will another sarcastic smile before heading out…

''_Ugh what a bitch..'' _Sami cursed.

''_Mom! She wasn't that bad… she's just a little…. Big headed, that's all…'' _Will said as he tried to help his moms anger, but it only made it worse…

''_Will are you kidding me?! That woman is crazy! Don't you know what trouble her family has caused for the DiMera's?! And now their back in town!... Gosh I have to go and speak to EJ…''_

Will could have just curled up in a ball of shame there and then, because he knew how bad his mom could get over things like this… _''Mom… don't…. you know this is a bad idea so please stop….''_

''_I'm sorry Will… I love EJ, just like you love that Sonny guy… right… I have to go, but we will speak about this soon…. This isn't the end of this guy I know it… I'm sorry again I love you'' _ She said as she kissed Will on the head before darting out…

Sami arrived back at the mansion, as she was greeted by her husband… _''Hello Mrs. DiMera… how was your day?'' _EJ asked as he went to kiss his wife, but she pulled away and spoke

''_I'm sorry honey but I need to tell you something it's urgent…'' _

EJ then became nervous and curious _''Samantha what's wrong?'' _

''_It's the Kiriakis'… they're back in town… Adrienne… Justin…. All of them, you know how much I hate them EJ … I hate them so much…'' _

''_Samantha calm down there is nothing to worry about… ever since their son announced he was gay they've backed off a little…'' _

Sami jaw dropped as she gave an unseen smile. She didn't even think to tell EJ about Will… she just thought that this would be a great piece of information to hold over their heads…

''_Samantha you can't say anything this could ruin them…'' _EJ pleaded…

''_Exactly…'' _She said giving a large, evil grin…

After the talk with his mom, Will walked back to Gabi's to get some of his things… He knew it would be slightly awkward as they hadn't really spoken since he had come out, but it had to be done…

Will was greeted at the door by a very happy Gabi _''Hi Will… come in'' _

''_Thanks Gabi…. I was just here to collect some of my things, is Arianna here?''_

''_No, she's with Rafe…'' _

Will gave a disappointed look… _''Aw man… so do you have my stuff?'' _

''_Yes they're in the living room all packed…'' _

''_Thank you Gabi… I'm glad you understand… _Will said as he picked up is bag and waked towards the door. He was just about to leave until Gabi spoke again…

''_Hey Will?''_

''_Yea Gabi?'' _

''_I hope you and Sonny find each other, you're a nice guy… and you deserve a nice partner, and by what you've told me, Sonny sounds great…'' _Gabi smiled before hugging Will tightly…

''_Thank you Gabi…''_

That night, Sami lay awake in bed. She kept thinking about the Kiriakis' and how they were back…. For good…. As much as she tried to convince herself nothing was going to happen… she couldn't…

She quietly got out of bed and got dressed before heading out of the DiMera mansion… and heading to the Kiriakis mansion…

Sami waked down the pathway and whispered quietly to herself _''Am I crazy?... am I stupid?'' _But before she knew it, she was at the door…. And there was no turning back. She then stood at the door…. She hadn't planned what she was going to do, but then, she was approached by a dark, tall figure from the darkness…

''_Excuse me can I help you?'' _The male voice asked sternly.

Sami jumped out of her skin and almost screamed… _''Please don't hurt me… I- I'm sorry… I'm sorry!…'' _She flinched as she began to cry…

''_Hey… I'm sorry I'm not going to hurt you… I shouldn't of jumped out on you like that, i was just startled that's all.'' _The man said before embracing Sami as he tried to calm her down…

''_Do you wanna come inside?…'' _He asked.

''_Well that's very kind of you, but I think I need to get going…. This was all a big mistake…. I'm Sami by the way…'' _She said as she wiped her tears from her face…

''_I'm Sonny...'' _He smiled…

Sami then raised her eyebrow, was this the Sonny that Will was talking about?…

Of course it was…. They way he'd described him… tall, dark, handsome… and she knew he was gay… She wanted to tell him about Will, but something inside her told her not to He was Jackson Kiriakis?!…. She couldn't have her son involved with a Kiriakis!… and she knew Adrienne wouldn't enjoy Will's company… This was for the best….

She gave Sonny one last smile before darting down the pathway and into the night… she felt guilty about lying… but she had to do it… for her sons own good…


End file.
